


Don't Leave Me Alone Again

by SansyFresh



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Error finding healing, Happy Ending, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Might add more tags later, Multiverse Shenanigans, rekindling a relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:49:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22392055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansyFresh/pseuds/SansyFresh
Summary: Reaper has no idea where Error is, its not like its his job to keep tabs on the guy?But when the Destroyer hasn't been seen in months, even he has to wonder what his old flame is up to.
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 89





	Don't Leave Me Alone Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilverDragonMS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverDragonMS/gifts).



> wooo a fic!
> 
> finally got something finished thats been written on for a while lol
> 
> enjoy!

The real key point of these meetings are just how boring they managed to be without actually putting Reaper to sleep. He was already nodding off, his sockets half closed as he tried to listen to what Dream was saying, but the skeleton’s monotone voice spouting different places that he thought his brother might be was beyond boring. Reaper might have had some interest in it, if he hadn’t known that Dream had been protecting said brother for months now.

Why the sudden change in tune, Reaper had very little idea. He had an  _ inkling  _ that it might have had to do with the fact that Dream and his brother had a side thing going on in the short term, but no one was calling them out on it yet, so like always, he kept his mouth shut.

Wasn’t really his business anyways. Dream getting freaky was the least of his worries at this point. 

What was his business was what the group was planning on doing about the different threats to the Multiverse, what with the possibility of threats arising all the damn time. A new death of some important figure was nearing daily amounts, what with all the Gasters dying off just like in every other universe and yet sometimes those people were needed for the universe to keep itself together.

It was all a big shitpot if you asked him, but again, he didn’t come to these meetings to give his advice on anything. If he had, they’d be getting a whole lotta advice on who exactly should even be allowed to hear some of this stuff.

He only realized everyone was staring at him, waiting for a response to the question they’d asked him when he glanced up to check the damn clock. Blinking, he grinned crookedly. 

“What was that again? I zoned out.”

Red grumbled, ignoring the look Blue was giving him. “Y’could at least listen, asshole.”

Reaper turned to pin a stare on the original Underfell Sans, relishing in the discomfort it brought. “I don’t really have a reason to be here right now, other than listening to you all prattle on about Nightmare and shit. Now what was the question?”

Ink rolled his eyes, continuing to doodle on a tiny ass piece of paper. “I said, do you have any idea where your boyfriend is?”

Reaper felt himself stiffen, the anger and rage threatening to black out his vision as he gritted out “I have no idea where Error is. He’s your problem, not mine.” And with that he was through a shortcut and back in his home universe, flopped face down on the couch in his and Pap’s living room. 

After a good bout of screaming into the cushion, he rolled over enough to face his brother who was in the kitchen, stirring a large skillet of what smelled like, of all things, carbonara. 

“Are you done throwing a hissy fit?” Papyrus asked, Reaper groaning dramatically as he flopped back over. 

“I’m not throwing a hissy fit.”

“Sure you’re not.” Papyrus agreed, if the agreement was skewed and turned on its backside. Reaper squinted up at him, Papyrus steadily ignoring his Stare to plate up two portions of what would probably be delicious food if Reaper wasn’t the farthest thing from hungry. 

“Looks great, Paps…” he mumbled, taking the plate offered as his brother passed by, seating himself on the opposite end of the couch. They both ate in silence as Reaper tried desperately to figure out a way to explain the whole situation to Papyrus without ending up getting called a dumbass. 

In the end, simplicity seemed the way to go. “So remember how I was dating a Sans named Geno. And he ended up disappearing and it turned out he was the Destroyer that whole time.”

Papyrus nodded, looking down at his plate of carbonara while he ate. 

Reaper sighed. “Well. I dumped him.” 

There was a heavy silence, following his words, and Reaper couldn’t help but wince as his brother sighed, sharp and distinct.

“You dumbass.”

Huffing a laugh, Reaper flopped over onto the side of the couch, burying his face in his hood. “Yeah, that’s pretty much what I figured you’d say.”

There was more silence, some shuffling, and then Paps was sitting right next to him, using his body as an armrest as he turned on the latest Mettaton airing. “I’m pretty sure it applies when your brother dumps the love of his life over a little murder. There’s only one course of action here, right?” He asked it like it was obvious, like Reaper was supposed to get over the multi-genocides and destruction of whole ass universes.

Really though, if the whole “Fate and Life” thing was to be believed, Error was just a tool in the hands of someone much bigger than any of them. Even the gods themselves. What a thought.

Reaper groaned, but nodded. “Yeah. The Council wants me to find him anyways.”

“Well, there you go. Go find your soulmate, brother, and bring him over, I want to see how his magic handles god tier food.” It was clearly a joke, set up to get him not feeling so damn mopey about the whole situation, but from the side glance he was getting, Reaper didn’t think Paps was all that keen on letting his dumbassery go, just like that.

There would be a conversation in the future, of that he was sure. Just another of many to look forward to. Damn it, Error.

Reaper nodded, setting his jaw as he took a shortcut to the Antivoid. There was only one place to start looking… after that he had the whole fucking multiverse to search. Hopefully Error had just been dealing with the voices for longer than usual and maybe, just perhaps, he’d have given up his murderous ways and Reaper could get over his own guilt on the whole situation. That sounded nice. 

Yeah. First he had to find the fucker, though. Easier said than done, when it came down to it, but Reaper had done harder things. 


End file.
